


Not Alone

by lasairfhiona



Category: CSI: Crime Scene Investigation
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-11-25
Updated: 2010-11-25
Packaged: 2017-10-13 09:03:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 155
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/135537
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lasairfhiona/pseuds/lasairfhiona
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sara's leaving changed everyting</p>
            </blockquote>





	Not Alone

Jim Brass watched his friend closer and nearer it got to Christmas.  The entire team had plans for the holidays, be it with friends or family, the entire team except Grissom that is.  Outwardly, Gil had remained positive about Sara's leaving but Jim knew there was more to it, there was no way there couldn't be.  He'd known about the marriage proposal and how Gil had planned to take some time off for the first time in years and spend the holidays with Sara. But not now. Sara's leaving changed everything.

He was worried about Gil, not that he thought his friend would do something drastic, but he didn't want him to be alone either. Brass thought about it and knew he'd have to use reverse psychology on Gil to get him to come over.  Maybe he could convince the scientist to spend Christmas with him by telling him *he* didn't want to be alone


End file.
